


Secrets

by wolftea



Series: Valduggery Oneshots [6]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Valduggery - Freeform, originally written in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolftea/pseuds/wolftea





	Secrets

"I'm not telling you, Valkyrie. So you may as well stop asking."

Valkyrie sat back in the Bentley's leather seat and frowned, annoyed again at Skulduggery.

"I don't understand why you won't tell me. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because I know you, Valkyrie. You're not asking because you're curious; you'll start planning something." Skulduggery nearly shuddered.

"Just tell me. It's only a birthday."

"Nope. This conversation is over."

To say Valkyrie was mad would be an understatement. She said nothing to Skulduggery when he dropped her home, only slamming the door and storming inside.

Skulduggery shook his head and drove off, leaving her to cool off.

Valkyrie shot up to her bedroom window too fast, hitting her head on the ledge. She swore, rubbed her head and climbed through. She was grumpy. She kicked her desk viciously. Skulduggery wouldn't tell her when his birthday was because he thought she'd plan him a party. She didn't know what annoyed her more; that he wouldn't tell her or the fact that he was right.

She sat on the end of her bed, head in her hands.

Suddenly she looked up.

She didn't know when Skulduggery was born, but she knew when he died. She knew when he became her Skulduggery.

She stopped. Her Skulduggery... Where had that come from?

She pushed the thought out of her head and walked over to her calendar hanging by the door. It was the 6th of October. Skulduggery died on the 23rd of October. Two weeks. That was enough time for her to organise something. A smile formed on her face: time to make some phone calls.

. . .

When Skulduggery came to pick her up the next day, Valkyrie got in the car with a smile on her face.

"Morning!" She said brightly.

Skulduggery looked at her, eye sockets giving nothing away. He drummed his gloved fingers once on the steering wheel.

"That's it?" He asked suspiciously.

"That's what?"

He drummed his fingers again. "I was expecting frowning. And pouting. Maybe kicking. Definitely sulking.

Valkyrie laughed. "If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. I was grumpy last night but now I'm over it."

Skulduggery stared at her, before saying, "Alright Valkyrie, we'll play it your way." He put the Bentley in gear, "I just hope you realise reverse psychology doesn't work on me."

Valkyrie smiled and looked out the window, saying nothing.

The drove the rest of the way in silence. Valkyrie sneaked a few glances at Skulduggery and noticed he seemed confused. She grinned. Payback was feeling great.

. . .

October 23rd 2012

"I still don't understand why Gordon wants to see me," Skulduggery was saying as he switched the ignition off. Valkyrie climbed out the passenger seat.

"Don't look at me," Valkyrie shrugged. "All I know is when I popped round to say hi last night he asked to see you. He didn't say why, just that it was important."

Skulduggery sighed and locked the Bentley. "It's a Tuesday Valkyrie. I am very busy on Tuesdays." He straightened his hat as they began walking toward the front door.

Valkyrie snorted.

"Well that's an attractive noise," Skulduggery said as they reached the door.

"You love me."

The words were out of Valkyrie's mouth and before she knew it, the atmosphere was tense. Skulduggery had turned to face her, standing on the front door step.

Valkyrie quickly pushed past him, fumbling the keys.

"Gordon will be waiting. You know what he's like when we're late," Valkyrie muttered.

"Of course." Skulduggery said, though Valkyrie detected a note of uncertainty in his voice and for some reason her heart started pounding wildly.

They stepped the dark entrance hall and Valkyrie switched on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

People leapt out of the doors lining the corridor, filling the space.

Valkyrie joined them, turning to face Skulduggery who was frozen by the open door. She grinned, all of the previous awkwardness forgotten.

"You wouldn't tell me when your birthday was, so I figured we'd celebrate the day you became," she paused. She'd nearly said 'my Skulduggery.' She took a nervous breath, "the Skulduggery we all know and love today."

Skulduggery sighed and shook his head.

"You're a menace, Valkyrie Cain."

Valkyrie grinned and looked at her feet; hands stuffed in her coat jacket pockets.

Somewhere out the back music started and people began to greet Skulduggery and Valkyrie, warm smiles, handshakes and hugs. Some people had even brought gifts for Skulduggery, which he accepted gracefully and placed on the table.

Valkyrie wandered off to another table and began picking at some cheese and crackers. She looked around the room, smiling slightly at what she had achieved. Ghastly and Erksine were talking to Gordon who was gesturing grandly. There were a few others from the Sanctuary, like Clarabelle who stood out with her blue hair and a couple of Sanctuary Officials who had helped them out on cases before. Others were old friends of Skulduggery's that Valkyrie had managed to tracked down. She was very pleased with herself.

Valkyrie found herself looking across the dance floor. She was reminded of the Requiem Ball and smiled at the memory. She saw Fletcher and his Australian girlfriend dancing slowly. She waved when Fletcher looked at her and he grinned back.

Valkyrie turned and saw Skulduggery looking at her. She spun back around, nervous all over again. Gordon appeared in front of her and congratulated her on such a successful surprise party. She thanked him and hurriedly excused herself, heading for the back door. She opened the sliding door and sat down on the veranda, the fresh air cooling her face.

There were fairy lights in the trees and the grass was cut. Thankfully nobody had gone outside yet so Valkyrie was alone.

She heard the sliding door opened and frowned, turning around to tell whoever it was to go away. Her mouth went dry when she saw it was Skulduggery. He walked over to her and held out a gloved hand. Valkyrie sighed and took it, Skulduggery pulling her to her feet. She went to let go but he led her to the middle of the garden and spun her. She laughed.

"What are you doing?"

He spun her again and then wrapped an arm around her waist and began dancing slowly.

"Dancing with you." He tilted his head at her and she grinned.

"Enjoying your party?"

She heard him sigh.

"I knew you hadn't let it go. I was being hopeful I guess."

"Just say thank you."

"For what?"

Valkyrie looked up at him. "For organising you an amazing birthday party. There are nibbles," she said, "cheese, salami, even cake."

"All that is wonderful but you are forgetting two very important things; one: I can't eat so your evidence for an amazing party is null and void. Two: it's not my birthday."

"Fine." She grumbled. "But today is the day you came back so that counts for something."

"No it's not. Today is the day I died; I didn't come back til a few days afterwards. So technically you're celebrating my death..." He paused. "What kind of friend are you?"

Valkyrie looked up at him, horrified. Skulduggery chuckled. "I'm teasing."

She buried her head in his shirt. He rested his chin on her head as they danced around the garden.

"Thank you." Skulduggery said quietly after a few moments.

Valkyrie smiled and looked at him. "You're welcome."

"Did you get me a present?"

"I did. Activate your facade. I want to see the surprise on your face."

Skulduggery did as she asked and looked at her expectantly. She looked into blue eyes.

"Close your eyes," she commanded.

He shut his eyes muttering, "Bossy".

Valkyrie took a deep breath and stood on her toes. She leant up and kissed Skulduggery gently on the lips.

She pulled away.

"Say something. Open your eyes."

Skulduggery opened his eyes; bright blue piercing dark brown.

"Thank you." He said again.

Valkyrie frowned. "For what?"

Skulduggery leant in and kissed her again, pulling her closer to him.

"For this."


End file.
